Repossession
is the twenty-second episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Kei, using trickery, gets his hands on the Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel Capsules. It seems that Arie has betrayed humanity... Plot The episode begins in the night on the same day of the previous episode where Arie just returned home when the crippled Kei appears before her. Fast forward to AIB Headquarters on the next day, Moa and Zena are minding their business when they are contacted by Kei, who demanded Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera Capsules in exchange of Arie's life while adding that Riku will be the one who handle the hostage exchange. Moa and Zena soon go for Nebula House to inform Riku the situation where they left with no choice but to follow the Alien Sturm's demand. Moa's concern over the prospect or the exchange being a trap increased, and Zena reassured that things would go for their favor since he has a backup plan. On the next day, Leito confidently walked to his office for a meeting with Zero cheering him only for Moa and Zena abruptly took him away, much to his dismay. Soon after, Riku, Moa, Zena, and Laiha arrived at an abandoned factory where Kei has expected them. After they dropped their weapons, Kei showed the group his hostage whom is currently hanged onto the nearby tower and threaten to destroy it along with her should they made a mistake. The uneasy exchange ensues with Riku handing the Alien Sturm the capsules, but hesitated and demanded his intention with them. Kei replied that only he alone who shall end the story between both of them and inherited Belial's dreams. Just as Kei lowers his guard, Zero, while possessing Leito who reluctantly tag along, ambushed the Alien Sturm, allowing Riku to hastily return the capsules to his friends. Zena retakes his gun only and holds Kei in gunpoint, but the Alien Sturm retaliates by blasting the tower into pieces only for Arie is saved by Zero. As Laiha and Zena fight Kei, Moa takes both Arie and the capsules away with their car. Having foreseen this turn of events, Kei assumes his King Galactron combination and gives chase, prompting Leito and Riku assume their respective Ultraman forms to enter the battle. The two Ultra Warriors fight valiantly, but King Galactron easily overwhelms them with combined abilities of its form's kaiju compositions. To make matter worse, despite Geed managed to use his body as a shield to protect Moa, her car nevertheless crashed from King Galactron's slightly deflected blasts. Zero and Geed soon assume their respective Zero Beyond and Royal Megamaster form to gain an edge in combating Kei's Belial Fusion Monster form, but for some reasons, King Galactron grows in power and they are unsure why. Meanwhile, Laiha and Zena catch up with Moa just as she awakens from the crash aan to her horror, Arie and the capsules are gone. Back in the battle between three titans, Zero and Geed eventually defeated King Galactron and destroy it, forcing Kei to return to his normal form. Reverting to their human forms, Riku and Leito corner Kei, but to the two and their friends' shock, Arie appears and hands him the Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel Capsules. This however, is not the worst turn of event, as Kei fatally stabbed Arie before deflects Zena's gunshots and left the scene but not before issuing a challenge to Riku. As Moa is left devastated by Arie's death while the group closing the archive of the latter's personal information, Riku stared on the floor forlornly with memories of Kei's challenge for the final battle playing on his head... Ultra Capsule Navi *Riku: Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules! *Riser: Zoffy! *RE.M.: Space Garrison Captain, Zoffy. Height: 45 meters. Weight: 45,000 tons. The Star Marks on his chest are an honor given for distinguished service. *Riku: Next up is this one! *Riser: Alien Empera! *RE.M.: The Dark Emperor of The Universe, Alein Empera. Height: 56 meters. Weight: 49,000 tons. A villainous dictator and enemy of the Land of Light. *Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *King Galactron: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Royal Mega-Master *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Zero Beyond AIB Agents *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Alien Groza *Alien Serpent *Alien Neril Kaiju/Seijin *King Galactron Notes *The title card is similar to Galactron's position in the title card of Never Say Never from Ultraman Orb. *The King Galactron suit in this episode could be a re-use of the original stage show suit, which has lower quality than other suits. *King Galactron, like the rest of his Fusion Beasts, even to the Fusion Fight game all use both components' roars or sound effects in their roar, but King Galactron uses a higher pitch Godzilla roar that slowly fuses with Galatron's roar. *The fact that King Galactron's first appeance and his first fight is against Geed and Zero could call back to when he first appeared in Ultraman Festival 2017, as those two Ultras along with Seven were the main heros of the show. *This is technically the third time Zero has fought against Galactron, first in Orb as a component of Hurricane Slash, then in Geed as both his original and Beyond forms, and again here as a component of a fusion, which goes full circle, first only part of another Ultra, then both finally meet, and later Galactron as the component of a fusion. *When King Galactron was hit by Zero's Sluggers, the stomach part of him is lit on fire, showing that the suit was not made for this kind of abuse. * Kei while inside Galactron yells "More, More!!" a nod to Ultraman Taro where Motokureron want more food, and became violent cause of it, and the colors on Kei's back are green and orange, Motokureron's main colors. id:Mengambil Alih Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Episodes